


I'll shatter your masks and make merry with the glass

by Fruityloo



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruityloo/pseuds/Fruityloo
Summary: I know you





	I'll shatter your masks and make merry with the glass

\-- Matthew, to Neal

  
  
you Neal you slick  
  
tongued shiny  
  
suit liar man

  
  
I know you  
  
  
you kneel you open  
  
tongue you shiny spit  
  
fucking choke on your desperation man  
  
  
wanting  
  
to be loved  
  
to be loved  
  
to be loved  
  
on your knees  
  
  
you con you high road walker you  
  
liar to even yourself  
  
liar to even yourself  
  
liar

  
  
I know you  
  
  
like tooth knows fist knows bone knows  
  
you  
  
in my hand your cheek your lips your-  
  
  
slick tongue your shiny suit you liar man  
  
you know me


End file.
